


Snape's Dare

by Betsanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsanne/pseuds/Betsanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's once again seventh year graduation and the seventh years have their graduation party. However, they don't know that the teachers are having their yearly party as well. This year the theme is Truth or Dare! What can the teachers possibly get up to this time? What daring dare will Severus Snape be given? How will Harry Potter react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Dare

 

"Are you in or not, Severus?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

 

Severus frowned at her and then sighed with annoyance. "Yes, yes, I'll be there. What time and where?" he asked while glaring at her.

 

Minerva smiled widely. "That’s good to hear. We'll be meeting in the Room of Requirement at ten. The seventh year graduates are having their party in the Great Hall at that time, so that will give us some time to have our own little party."

 

With a discontent grumble Severus replied, "Fine. Now, if you don't mind, I have a few students I need to terrorize." He gave her a nod, turned and stalked down the hallway.

 

Minerva watched as Severus walked away. Severus would've been shocked if he saw the devious smile that appeared on her face at that moment. "Now, all I have to do is get him to play and things will go just fine. Who says Albus is the only one who can manipulate things his own way?" she said softly. With a wicked snicker, she turned, and walked into her classroom. Things were going to be interesting tonight.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Harry, have you noticed that the teachers are acting a little odd?" Hermione asked. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating her lunch. She was watching some of the teachers and noticed that they were acting a little peculiar. She looked over at her oblivious best friends and rolled her eyes. Harry hadn't even heard her as Ron and he were talking animatedly about Quidditch.

 

"Harry," she said sharply and Harry's head flew up to look at her. He looked confused.

 

"What? Hermione, is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

 

Hermione restrained herself from rolling her eyes and looked at Harry, exasperated. "I asked if you had noticed the teachers' odd behavior?"

 

Harry looked at her blankly for a moment before looking up at the Head Table. He watched curiously as McGonagall smirked every so often. He also noticed that Snape looked more sour than usual. Harry's eyes lingered on the man a moment. He sighed wistfully as the man looked around the Great Hall and glared at the students. His gaze wandered over to the Gryffindor table. As he noticed that Harry was staring at him, his black eyes sparked with some unidentifiable emotion. After a few seconds of staring, he sneered and looked back over the Great Hall.

 

Harry reluctantly took his attention off the man and looked at the rest of the teachers. They seemed almost happy. He noticed Sprout and Hooch were looking eager. There was a sense of anticipation in the air. Dumbledore, he noticed, was beaming brightly at everyone. The twinkle in his eyes was brighter than normal.

 

"They are acting a tad odd, but its nothing bad. It’s not like it has anything to do with Voldemort since he's, you know, dead now," Harry said brightly.

 

"Yeah, with Harry finally killing him off this year, there shouldn't be anything to worry about,” Ron stated.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes, unable to help herself. _Boys are just so oblivious._ "Yes, I know it has nothing to do with Voldemort. I'm just saying they're acting odd."

 

Harry shrugged and replied, "Who cares. It’s none of our business anymore. We'll have our party tonight and then we leave tomorrow. Whatever is wrong with the teachers no longer concern us."

 

Hermione frowned and bit her lip, nodding thoughtfully. She sighed and said, "Fine, I know you’re right. So, what should we do at the party?"

 

Ron's face brightened.  He leaned over and whispered, "I heard that the Slytherins are bringing alcohol. We're going to have a great party tonight."

 

Harry looked over at Ron. "Where did you hear that little tidbit?" he asked.

 

Ron looked shifty for moment. He cleared his throat and said, "Um, you know, around."

 

Harry's eyes narrowed as he stared at his best friend. He was quiet a moment before his eyes widened. "You didn't?" he whispered with shocked amazement.

 

"Didn't what?" Hermione asked, confused as Ron's face turned red.

 

"Ron?" Harry inquired.

 

Ron looked around the Great Hall before he looked at his best friend. He had a sheepish look on his face and nodded. Harry began to grin. He leaned forward and asked, "How was it?"

 

Ron's eyes turned dreamy, his expression sappy. "Ummm…." he moaned.

 

Harry snickered and Hermione looked at them with confusion. "What? What did Ron do?" she demanded.

 

Harry grinned as Ron's face got red. He looked over at Hermione and said, "It's not so much as what as it is who. Let's just say that Ron doesn't hate the Slytherins nearly as much as he used to."

 

She frowned a moment before understanding Harry's meaning. Her eyes widened and she squealed softly. She leaned forward and whispered excitedly, "Who? Come on, tell me, who is it?"

 

Ron looked at her; trepidation filling his expression. He swallowed hard. "Draco Malfoy."

 

Hermione looked at him, shocked. "You're gay?" she asked.

 

Ron shook his head. "More like bi-sexual. Malfoy is the first male I've been interested in."

 

"Yeah, Ron's had a crush on his since the beginning of the year. I told him that he needed to take a chance, what with Malfoy's switch to the Light side of things. Malfoy's been acting odd around Ron all year. I figured he must've had a crush on our dear old Ron. It looks like I'm right," Harry smugly.

 

Hermione blinked rapidly for a minute as she processed the information. Her face brightened and she said, "Well, that is good news."

 

Harry and Ron looked at her, their expressions a little wary. "Um…how do you mean?" Harry asked.

 

"Well, if Ron and Malfoy are together, then you two won't be upset when I tell that I've been seeing Pansy for the last three months," she replied with a smile.

 

Ron gaped at her. "Blimey, Hermione, you know what that means?"

 

"Slytherins aren't as bad as we thought and we like our own gender?" Hermione asked.

 

"Yep, now we need to get Harry a Slytherin. I hear Blaise is single and looking. He's a good bloke," Ron said as he looked over at his best friend.

 

Hermione snickered. "No, it can't be Blaise."

 

"Why not?" Ron asked.

 

"Well one, Blaise is dating Neville now, and two, the Slytherin has to be someone Harry has fought with. If he wants to be like us that is. You fought with Malfoy and now you're dating him. I've fought with Pansy and now I'm dating her. So, Harry needs to find a Slytherin that he's always fought with," Hermione explained.

 

Ron frowned thoughtfully. "Well, the only Slytherin he fought with is Draco and Harry can't have him."

 

Hermione smirked and looked over at Harry, who was watching them warily. "No, not Malfoy. Who else has Harry fought with that is a Slytherin?"

 

Ron looked at Harry thoughtfully before his eyes widened. "Snape?" he croaked.

 

"Yes, Snape.  I think he would be perfect for Harry. Don't you, Harry?" Hermione asked slyly.

 

Harry's eyes widened when Snape's name came up, but he smirked at Hermione. Harry looked up at the Potions Professor and gave him a once over. He looked back at Hermione, licking his lips sensually. "I'd do him in an instant."

 

Ron's face went green as Hermione laughed. Harry joined in and they laughed at Ron's expression. It took a few minutes before he realized they were teasing him.

 

Ron groaned with annoyance. "Blimey guys, I thought you were serious," he whined.

 

Hermione was still snickering. "Please Ron, that would never happen. Harry would never shag Snape. I was just teasing you," she said, amusement filling her voice.

 

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron before getting up from the table. He leaned over to them and whispered, "I wasn't kidding." With that said, he turned, and walked out of the Great Hall, whistling cheerfully. Hermione and Ron were staring after him, their expressions stunned.

 

* * *

 

Severus stood outside the door to the Room of Requirement, his expression glum. He groaned at the thought of going into the room. Every year, on the night the seventh-year graduates had their graduation party, all the teachers would meet in the Room of Requirement and have their own party. Since the seventh-years were now adults, no teachers actually chaperoned the students' party.

 

Last year he had been lucky to skip the party, but not tonight. How he hated being here. The teachers got together and basically got drunk. It never changes. With a heartfelt sigh, he opened the door to the room and stepped in.

 

Minerva had set the mood for the night. The room was dim and there were large pillowed cushions on the floor. He could hear music playing softly in the background. There was a large fire in the fireplace, but it didn't give off any heat. Severus looked around and reluctantly approved of the room. It was very relaxing. He'd hated it when Albus had been in charge of it a couple of years ago. His idea of fun was to have the room become a disco club. Severus definitely didn't have fun then, though the blackmail material from that night was good.

 

"Severus, you made it," Albus said cheerfully.

 

Severus glared and said, "Yes, I made it. I had enough of Minerva's begging and pleading over the last couple of weeks."

 

Albus chuckled as Minerva walked up next to him. She overheard Severus' comment and smirked. "Whatever it takes to get you here. I know you skipped out last year," she said.

 

Severus smirked at her, "It's not my fault that Sybil is terrified of me. I had nothing to do with it."

 

Minerva arched an eyebrow. "Funny, she said something about you threatening to destroy her crystal balls, and calling up the grim if she dared to invite you."

 

"It was all in her mind. I blame it on the damn incense she inhales," Severus said primly.

 

Albus and Minerva chuckled. "Oh I'm sure it was, Severus. Well, now that you're here, we can get started," Albus said.

 

They walked over to the pillows and sat down. There was a low table in the middle of the circled pillows. On the table sat a shot glass for each of teachers, and four bottles of firewhisky. There was also a small bottle of clear potion. Severus looked at it with a slight frown. He wondered why a small bottle of Veritaserum was sitting on the table.

 

"Gather around everyone," Minerva called out. She waited as the teachers got settled. "As this year's party was mine to plan, I thought we should do something a little different. Not to worry, there will still be drinking. I heard about a wonderful Muggle game. It's called Truth or Dare. I think we should try it tonight."

 

The teachers began to whisper in confusion. "The rules of the game are simple. I will either ask you Truth or Dare. If you answer truth, a person will ask you a question and you must answer it truthfully. If you pass on it, you will be forced to do a dare instead. If you answer dare, then you must do an assigned task that has been given to you. No matter how embarrassing the dare is. If you refuse to do so, then you will be branded for the whole school to see in the morning plus Filch needs help cleaning the school bathrooms this year."

 

Severus frowned in thought. "Why are the penalties different?"

 

Minerva smiled at him. "Simple, with truth, you can still be in the game by doing a dare. If you refuse the dare then there is nothing to force you to do it. If the penalty for refusing the dare is harsh, well then it will motivate everyone to do the dare, now won't it? In fairness to all, I have a small bottle of Veritaserum sitting on the table. Each person will have one drop on their tongue. It's just enough to force us to tell the truth without being incapacitated. If everyone could come up here, I'll give you your drop."

 

Minerva took the potion bottle and dropper and began to dispense the Veritaserum. Severus was the last one, and he refused to stand. He crossed his arms and glared at her.

 

"I refuse to take that, Minerva," he snarled.

 

Minerva smiled at him sweetly and said, "That's fine."

 

Severus looked at her suspiciously. "Really?"

 

Minerva nodded her head. "Sure, I'll just have to be sure to show everyone the pictures of you from the last Christmas party we had. The one where you got drunk and dress up in women's…"

 

Severus stood up and rushed over to Minerva. "Never mind, I'll take my drop."

 

"I thought you would see things my way," she said with a naughty grin.

 

After she had given everyone their drops, she took one of her own and sat down. She reached over to the table, and opened the four bottles of firewhisky. She poured some in each shot glass.  "Drink up everyone. Since I'm the one who organized the party tonight, I'll ask the first question. Albus, truth or dare?"

 

Albus looked at her cheerfully and took a sip of his firewhisky. "Truth, my good woman," he said.

 

"Is it true that you and Hagrid are in an intimate relationship?" she asked sweetly.

 

Albus choked on the firewhisky as Hagrid groaned in embarrassment. "No, it’s not true," he said, amused.

 

"Mmm…well, it’s your turn to ask a question," Minerva said.

 

"Rolanda, truth or dare?" Albus asked cheerfully.

 

"Truth," the golden eyed flying instructor said.

 

"Is it true that you like to play with the young Quidditch players after a practice?" he inquired.

 

Rolanda Hooch smirked at the question, her expression wicked. "Only if they're over the legal age limit. There's nothing like a good strong, sweaty, young buck to take the edge off."

 

The teachers began to chuckle and nod their heads. Teacher/Student relationships were not illegal as long as they were legal, consenting adults. There were too many ways to find out the truth magically.

 

The rounds continued and the teachers began to loosen up as they began to drink their firewhisky. There had been a couple of tame dares, and several personal questions, but so far everything was going along fine.

 

"Alright, you're turn, Minerva," Albus said with a slight slur.

 

"Severus, truth or dare," she asked.

 

Severus was mellow from the firewhisky. "Truth, Minnie," he said casually.

 

He never saw the gleam of mischief in Minnie's eyes. "Who, in the seventh year graduates, would you shag?"

 

There were hoots and catcalls at the question. Severus glared at her, but was forced to answer. "Harry Potter," he said.

 

There was a moment of silence and then laughing and catcalls began anew. Several of the teachers nodded in agreement.

 

"Oh yes, Potter is a mighty fine looking bloke isn't he?" Rolanda said wistfully. "There's one young thing I would've like to have had my way with."

 

Pomona Sprout looked at her in surprise. "You mean you hadn't?"

 

Rolanda shook her head. "Sadly, Harry doesn't bat for my team. Trust me, if he had, I would've been all over him."

 

Severus looked at her in shock. "Potter's gay?"

 

Rolanda nodded sadly. "Yep, I found him and Blaise Zabini in the locker room after a game. I tell you one thing, that boy knows how to polish his broomstick if you know what I mean. It was hot," she said, her eyes glazing in memory.

 

Severus shifted at the image, and took a large gulp of his firewhisky. That was all he needed, the image of Potter and Zabini giving each other blow jobs. He moaned lowly, and blinked as he heard chuckling coming from beside him.

 

"Problem, Severus?" Albus asked as his eyes twinkle merrily.

 

Severus cleared his throat and said, "Not at all Headmaster."

 

"Your turn to ask the question, Severus," Minerva reminded him.

 

"Minnie, truth or dare?" he asked.

 

"Truth," she said.

 

"Just what do you and Mrs. Norris get up to when you're in your animagus form?" Severus asked with a smirk.

 

Minerva paused then gave him a naughty grin. "Why Severus, what all other pussies do when they get together. We search, we pounce, we nibble then we lick."

 

Severus blinked at the image that went through his mind. The rest of the teachers laughed, and cheered Minerva for her answer.

 

The game continued and the teachers became drunk. Hagrid dared Hooch to fly her broom in the castle while naked. Rolanda took to the air, her naked body gleaming in the candle light. She came back fifteen minutes later, saying she had a date with a seventh year graduate later that night.

 

Sprout dared Albus to give the teachers a strip tease. Many of the teachers had watched in horrified fascination as the drunken Headmaster stood up and began to hum. He swayed back and forth as he began to take off his clothes. Luckily, he passed out before more than his robes and shoes were taken off.

 

Severus had been lucky in the fact that he only answered with truth. There wasn't a question that he wouldn't answer. Speaking of which, it looked as if it was his turn again.

 

"Severus, truth or dare," Minerva slurred out.

 

"Truth," he said with the precision of a drunken man.

 

"Alright then, is it true that you and Lucius Malfoy once dressed up as woman and propositioned Voldemort?" Minerva asked slyly.

 

Severus paused in shock at the question. Crap, it was the one thing he never wanted anyone to know. "I refuse to answer that question," he said.

 

"Fine, but if you don't you'll have to do a dare," Minerva said.

 

Severus thought for a moment. Truthfully none of the dares had been all that bad. With a shrug, he said, "Fine. Then I'll take a dare."

 

He watched in sudden dread as Minerva gave him a wicked grin. "I dare you to go down to the graduation party and find Harry Potter. Once you've found him, I want you to kiss him. With tongue for more than a minute," she said.

 

Severus stared at her in shock. "You want me to do WHAT?" he yelled.

 

"Ah, ah, ah…you refused to answer the question so now you have to do the dare. It’s either that or the brand and the bathrooms. Those are your choices," Minerva said evilly.

 

"How do you know I would do it? I could just say that I did it," Severus said with a pout.

 

Minerva chuckled. "One, everyone will know tomorrow because the students will be there to witness it. Two, I'm going to have a monitoring spell on you. I want to be sure that you'll do it."

 

Severus growled for a moment then stood up. "Fine, I'll do it, but beware I will make your lives very difficult from now on," he snarled.

 

Rolanda snorted in her drink. "That would be different how?" she asked with a drunken sneer.

 

Severus glared at her and waited as Minerva cast the monitoring spell on him. Once it was cast, he turned and stalked out of the room. He wasn't aware that he was swaying as the alcohol affected his body.

 

Minerva watched him as he left the room. She smiled in satisfaction. She never thought he would get around to taking a dare. She had seen the looks Harry and Severus had been giving each other when the other wasn't looking. Those two boys needed some happiness in their lives, and by Merlin, she was going to give it them.

 

Rolanda looked at her with a smirk. "You think he's going to do it?"

 

Minerva chuckled and said, "Oh he'll do it. He just needed an excuse, and I gave him the perfect one."

 

Rolanda sighed wistfully. "I would sure love to see it."

 

Minerva smirked at her. "Then gather around. I have a mirror here that will show us everything. It wasn't just a simple monitoring spell that I cast on the boy. If he had been sober enough, he would've realized it. Luckily for us, he was drunk."

 

Rolanda looked her in appreciation. "Why Minerva, are you sure you were sorted in the right House?" she asked as she moved over to Minerva. Pomona followed her, and they sat down by the table, and waited eagerly for Severus to enter the Great Hall.

 

* * *

 

Severus made his way down the stairs, and stumbled over to the doors to the Great Hall. He leaned against the wall a moment and waited for the dizziness to pass. His only thought was getting to Harry Potter, and kissing the stuffing out of him. He had wanted to kiss the young man for the last year. If Potter didn't like it, he could always blame Minerva and the alcohol.

 

Once the dizziness passed, he opened the door to the Great Hall, and entered the room. He paused as he saw the students dancing rather close. He saw one of his Slytherins drinking a bottle of firewhisky, and realized that they had snuck some alcohol into the party. With a shrug, he continued his way into the room. He noticed some of the students had stopped what they were doing as they realized that Snape was in the room. Slowly, but surely, the room grew quiet as everyone realized that Snape was standing there, glaring at them.

 

Severus looked around for Potter, but he couldn't find him. He took a couple of steps forward, and stopped in shock. There on the dance floor was Weasley and Malfoy. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Their bodies were flushed together, and he watched as they began to move against each other. He blinked a couple of times before he shook his head. It wasn't his problem anymore. They would both be gone tomorrow. He continued further into the room, and stopped again in shock. There sitting on a transfigured couch, was Granger and Parkinson. He watched as their tongues began to duel each other, and their hands reached up to grab a breast. Granger's hand slid down to reach under Parkinson skirt. Whatever she did to Parkinson made her gasp and throw her head back.

 

Severus shook his head. Again, not his problem. He continued to look around, still not noticing that the room was now completely quiet. The kissing couples were watching him as he looked around for Potter. He finally found him on the dance floor dancing with Zabini. He remembered what Rolanda had said about the two young men, and moaned in arousal. He cleared his throat, and walked over to Potter. He walked up to the two young men, and tapped on Zabini's shoulder. Zabini turned around and stared at him in shock.

 

"Sir?" the young Slytherin asked.

 

"I need a moment of Potter's time please," Severus said carefully.

 

Zabini took a step back and Severus looked at Potter's face. His face was flushed from dancing and his eyes were bright with merriment. Potter had finally gotten his eyes fixed, so he no longer wore his glasses. He had let his hair grow out, and it now reached his shoulders. It was tame and it flowed around his face. Potter had finally broken down and taken some nutritional potions to help with his growth. He was now reached a healthy 5'10". Severus nearly moaned at the desire that rushed through his body as Potter looked at him in confusion. _Merlin, he is so pretty. I would like nothing more than to throw him down and fuck him raw._ Severus continued to stare at Potter before the young man finally got tired of his staring.

 

"Sir? Is there something wrong? Did you need something?" Potter asked. "Are you ok?" There was an expression of concern as Potter reached up and touched Severus on the arm. Severus moaned at the sweet touch.

 

He grabbed Potter and pulled him up against his body and lowered his head. His lips ravaged Potter's mouth. He felt Potter’s mouth open to gasp and Severus took the opportunity given to him. He thrust his tongue into Potter's mouth and moaned at the sensation and taste of the sexy young man.

 

He felt Potter jump then moan. Potter's body melted into his and they continued to kiss. Severus pulled Potter closer and they both groaned in unison as their hard cocks rubbed against each other. They began to move slowly, the sensation overpowering their common sense. Severus pulled his head back slightly and bit Potter's bottom lip. He soothed it by licking it softly. He felt Potter shiver and whimper. Potter's hand reached up and grabbed a hold of Severus's hair and him closer, deepening the kiss even more. Severus could feel Potter try to climb his body in an effort to get closer. Potter pulled his head back slightly for air, and his head fell back as Severus began to kiss his neck.

 

"Oh Merlin please, Severus," Harry whispered, panting harshly. Severus growled, desire filling him further as he heard his name fall from Harry’s lips.

 

He brought his mouth up to Harry's ear and whispered, "I want to fuck you so bad. I want to throw you down and claim you. I want to hear you howl as I enter your body. I want to ravage you, and make sure you know that I own you."

 

"Oh…oh…oh Merlin…oh…fuck," Potter whimpered.

 

"Would you like that, Potter?" Severus whispered.

 

Harry froze and pulled back. He looked up at Severus with lust filled eyes and said, "Call me Harry, and you can do whatever you want with me."

 

Severus's eyes widened and he growled lowly, his eyes dark with feral heat. "Harry," he said and Harry closed his eyes and shivered. He opened them and stared at Severus with bright green eyes that sparked with heat. Harry pulled away from Severus and grabbed his hand and began to tug him towards the doors. Harry looked around at everyone and said cheerfully, "Goodnight everyone. Don't expect me back at the Gryffindor rooms tonight."

 

Harry pulled Severus past the shocked students, out of the Great Hall, and headed towards the stairs that led to the dungeons. They were close to the stairs when they heard a voice call out.

 

"Severus, do I take this to mean you don't want to play the game anymore?"

 

Severus stopped and Harry looked at him in confusion. Severus turned back and saw an amused Minerva standing behind him. Standing next to her was a smirking Rolanda and a grinning Pomona.

 

"You are correct. Goodnight, Minnie," Severus said and turned back to Harry.

 

"Game? What game?" Harry asked, confused.

 

"Oh nothing much, I just introduced Severus here to the joys of the Muggle game, Truth or Dare," Minerva explained cheerfully.

 

"Truth or Dare?" Harry asked slowly as he stared up at Severus blankly, who was starting to panic. He suddenly realized that Harry may get the wrong idea.

 

"Oh yes, I dared him to kiss you in the middle of the Great Hall. Of course, he might not have done it if he hadn't been drunk. But that's neither here nor there. You two have a good night now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Severus," Minerva said cheerfully. She turned and walked away from the two men standing in the hallway.

 

"Harry, its not…" Severus began.

 

Harry held up a hand and Severus stopped. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Severus. " _Sobrius,_ " he muttered. Severus felt the spell take effect as the alcohol left his body, leaving him sober. He gulped as he realized what he was doing.

 

Harry put his wand away and looked at him. "You're sober now. I want an honest answer. Do you still want to throw me down and fuck me?" he asked, his eyes shining.

 

Severus blinked at him a moment. "You're not mad that I did this on a dare?"

 

"The only thing I'll be mad about is if you renege on your promise. I fully expect to be claimed before the night is over. I remember you saying something about me howling as you enter my body. That had better happen or by Merlin, I will make what I did to Voldemort seem like child's play once I'm done with you," Harry said with a serious look.

 

Severus stared at him a moment before giving him a wicked grin. He leaned down and grabbed Harry. He threw him over his shoulder and rushed down the stairs to the dungeon with Harry laughing in delight the whole way down.

 

* * *

 

Minerva watched in the shadows as Severus gave Harry a wicked grin and threw him over his shoulder. She sighed in satisfaction of a night well done.

 

"And now you know why I interfere as I do, my dear," a voice said from behind her.

 

Minerva shrieked and turned around in shock. Albus was standing in front of her, looking perfectly sober.

 

"Albus, don't do that damn it," she said.

 

Albus chuckled and said, "Did everything go according to plan? Are your boys happy now?"

 

Minerva gave him a sharp look then sighed. "Hopefully, yes.  I at least gave them a start. I swear those two are so stubborn. They refused to see what was right in front of each other. I know I yell at you for interfering with others, but Merlin, those two needed it," she said with a frustrated shake of her head.

 

Albus pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her passionately. Pulling back he glanced down at her glazed expression and said, "Sadly they do. Now, how about you and I head back up to my room and do some of our own claiming."

 

Minerva gave him a naughty grin. "I think I can do that."

 

With their arms wrapped around each other, they walked up the stairs, content that their boys were happy for now.

 

The End.

 

 

 

 


End file.
